psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Independent living programs
Independent living programs implement the principles of independent living, assisting disabled indivuals to live in the community with a minimum reliance on services. Help and training is provided on the programms to manage the activities of daily living and to improve and maintain self care skills Independent living programs for older adults Independent living programms for people with learning difficulties See also *Community services *Habilitation *Mainstreaming *Program development *Rehabilitation *Supported employment References *Independent Living Resource Center. (2001). Washington, DC: Child Welfare League of America. *Abrams, S. E. (1994). Response to "A theoretical model of independence for nursing home elders." Scholarly Inquiry for Nursing Practice Vol 8(2) Sum 1994, 225-228. *Ansell, D. (2001). Where are we going tomorrow: Independent living practice. Washington, DC: Child Welfare League of America. *Anthony, W. A., Brown, M. A., Rogers, E. S., & Derringer, S. (1999). A supported living/supported employment program for reducing the number of people in institutions: Psychiatric Rehabilitation Journal Vol 23(1) Sum 1999, 57-61. *Auslander, W. F., Slonim-Nevo, V., Elze, D., & Sherraden, M. (1998). HIV prevention for youths in independent living programs: Expanding life options: Child Welfare Journal Vol 77(2) Mar-Apr 1998, 208-221. *Avery, J. (2001). The Path to Independence Project. Washington, DC: Child Welfare League of America. *Balcazar, F. E., Mathews, R. M., Francisco, V. T., Fawcett, S. B., & et al. (1994). The empowerment process in four advocacy organizations of people with disabilities: Rehabilitation Psychology Vol 39(3) Fal 1994, 189-203. *Ball, M. M., Perkins, M. M., Whittington, F. J., Hollingsworth, C., King, S. V., & Combs, B. L. (2004). Independence in assisted living: Journal of Aging Studies Vol 18(4) Nov 2004, 445-465. *Barber, J. (1996). The design of disability products: A psychological perspective: British Journal of Occupational Therapy Vol 59(12) Dec 1996, 561-564. *Barlow, J. H., & Williams, B. (1999). "I now feel that I'm just a bit of left luggage": The experiences of older women with arthritis attending a personal independence course: Disability & Society Vol 14(1) Jan 1999, 53-64. *Barnes, M. P. (2005). Community rehabilitation after stroke: is there no place like home? New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Beck, C., Heacock, P., Mercer, S. O., Walls, R. C., Rapp, C. G., & Vogelpohl, T. S. (1997). Improving dressing behavior in cognitively impaired nursing home residents: Nursing Research Vol 46(3) May-Jun 1997, 126-132. *Birmingham, M., MacLeod, R. J., & Farthing, G. R. (1990). A supported independent living program for youth: Hospital & Community Psychiatry Vol 41(8) Aug 1990, 924-927. *Blalock, G. (1996). Community transition teams as the foundation for transition services for youth with learning disabilities: Journal of Learning Disabilities Vol 29(2) Feb 1996, 148-159. *Booth, T., & Phillips, D. (1991). From hospital to a home in the community: British Journal of Mental Subnormality Vol 37(73, Pt 2) Jul 1991, 73-79. *Booth, T., Phillips, D., Berry, S., Jones, D., & et al. (1989). Home from home: A survey of independent living schemes for people with mental handicaps: Mental Handicap Research Vol 2(2) Jul 1989, 152-165. *Boschen, K. A., & Krane, N. (1992). A history of independent living in Canada: Canadian Journal of Rehabilitation Vol 6(2) Win 1992, 79-88. *Bowen, R. E. (1994). The use of occupational therapists in independent living programs: American Journal of Occupational Therapy Vol 48(2) Feb 1994, 105-112. *Bowsher, J. E. (1994). A theoretical model of independence for nursing home elders: Scholarly Inquiry for Nursing Practice Vol 8(2) Sum 1994, 207-224. *Brandt, A., Iwarsson, S., & Stahl, A. (2003). Satisfaction with rollators among community-living users: A follow-up study: Disability and Rehabilitation: An International, Multidisciplinary Journal Vol 25(7) Apr 2003, 343-353. *Brickman, A. S., Dey, S., & Cuthbert, P. (1991). A supervised independent-living orientation program for adolescents: Child Welfare Journal Vol 70(1) Jan-Feb 1991, 69-80. *Brooks, N. A. (1991). Self-empowerment among adults with severe physical disability: A case study: Journal of Sociology & Social Welfare Vol 18(1) Mar 1991, 105-120. *Carling, P. J. (1990). Supported housing: An evaluation agenda: Psychosocial Rehabilitation Journal Vol 13(4) Apr 1990, 95-104. *Cheek, J., Ballantyne, A., Roder-Allen, G., & Jones, J. (2005). Making choices: How older people living in independent living units decide to enter the acute care system: International Journal of Nursing Practice Vol 11(2) Apr 2005, 52-57. *Chipperfield, S., & Aubry, T. (1990). The Supportive Housing Program in Winnipeg: Psychosocial Rehabilitation Journal Vol 13(4) Apr 1990, 91-94. *Clark, H. B., Unger, K. V., & Stewart, E. S. (1993). Transition of youth and young adults with emotional/behavioral disorders into employment, education and independent living: Community Alternatives: International Journal of Family Care Vol 5(2) Fal 1993, 19-46. *Clees, T. J. (1996). Supported living and collaborative transition. Austin, TX: Pro-Ed. *Clegg, J., Murphy, E., Almack, K., & Harvey, A. (2008). Tensions around inclusion: Reframing the moral horizon: Journal of Applied Research in Intellectual Disabilities Vol 21(1) Jan 2008, 81-94. *Cluskey, M. (2001). A preliminary investigation of the food intake patterns and beliefs among independent living elderly residents in a continuing care retirement community: Journal of Nutrition for the Elderly Vol 20(3) 2001, 29-38. *Coble-Temple, A., Mona, L. R., & Bleecker, T. (2003). Accessing personal assistance services in the workplace: Struggles and successes: Journal of Vocational Rehabilitation Vol 18(2) 2003, 113-123. *Cohen, E. S. (1992). What is independence? : Generations: Journal of the American Society on Aging Vol 16(1) Win 1992, 49-52. *Cohen-Mansfield, J., Parpura-Gill, A., Kotler, M., Vass, J., MacLennan, B., & Rosenberg, F. (2007). Shared interest groups (SHIGs) in low-income independent living facilities: Clinical Gerontologist Vol 31(1) 2007, 101-112. *Coleman, R. L. (2003). Home sweet home: Schizophrenia Bulletin Vol 29(2) 2003, 399-400. *Cook, J. A., Kozlowski Graham, K., & Razzano, L. (1994). "Psychosocial rehabilitation of deaf persons with severe mental illness: A multivariate model of residential outcomes": Erratum: Rehabilitation Psychology Vol 39(1) Spr 1994, 72. *Cook, J. A., Kozlowski Graham, K., & Razzano, L. A. (1993). Psychosocial rehabilitation of deaf persons with severe mental illness: A multivariate model of residential outcomes: Rehabilitation Psychology Vol 38(4) Win 1993, 261-274. *Cook, R. J. (1994). Are we helping foster care youth prepare for their future? : Children and Youth Services Review Vol 16(3-4) 1994, 213-229. *Corrigan, P. W. (2001). Place-then-train: An alternative service paradigm for persons with psychiatric disabilities: Clinical Psychology: Science and Practice Vol 8(3) Aug 2001, 334-349. *Davies, D. K., Stock, S. E., & Wehmeyer, M. L. (2003). Application of computer simulation to teach ATM access to individuals with intellectual disabilities: Education and Training in Developmental Disabilities Vol 38(4) Dec 2003, 451-456. *de Jong, N., & de Graaf, C. (1999). "Impaired sensory functioning in elders: The relation with its potential determinants and nutritional intake": Author's response to commentary: Journals of Gerontology: Series A: Biological Sciences and Medical Sciences Vol 54A(8) Aug 1999, B334-B335. *de Jong, N., Mulder, I., de Graaf, C., & van Staveren, W. (1999). Impaired sensory functioning in elders: The relation with its potential determinants and nutritional intake: Journals of Gerontology: Series A: Biological Sciences and Medical Sciences Vol 54A(8) Aug 1999, B324-B331. *Deegan, P. E. (1992). The Independent Living Movement and people with psychiatric disabilities: Taking back control over our own lives: Psychosocial Rehabilitation Journal Vol 15(3) Jan 1992, 3-19. *DeJong, G., Batavia, A. I., & McKnew, L. B. (1992). The independent living model of personal assistance in national long-term-care policy: Generations: Journal of the American Society on Aging Vol 16(1) Win 1992, 89-95. *Dewa, C. S., Horgan, S., McIntyre, D., Robinson, G., Krupa, T., & Eastabrook, S. (2003). Direct and indirect time inputs and Assertive Community Treatment: Community Mental Health Journal Vol 39(1) Feb 2003, 17-32. *Dixon, L., Krauss, N., Myers, P., & Lehman, A. (1994). Clinical and treatment correlates of access to Section 8 certificates for homeless mentally ill persons: Hospital & Community Psychiatry Vol 45(12) Dec 1994, 1196-1200. *Dowling, S. (2004). A developmental approach to diagnosis and treatment in a transitional living program: Child and Adolescent Psychiatric Clinics of North America Vol 13(2) Apr 2004, 395-410. *Dunn, P. A. (1996). Government policy innovations and trends in barrier-free housing, accessible transportation and personal supports: Canadian Journal of Rehabilitation Vol 10(2) Win 1996, 113-123. *Dyer, K., Kneringer, M. J., & Luce, S. C. (1996). An efficient method of ensuring program quality for adults with developmental disabilities in community-based apartments: Consulting Psychology Journal: Practice and Research Vol 48(3) Sum 1996, 171-179. *Ellig, N. R., & Ellig, D. D. (1993). The Transition Room Program: Preparing nursing home residents for independent living: Physical & Occupational Therapy in Geriatrics Vol 11(4) 1993, 1-14. *Enders, A. (1991). Rehabilitation and technology--self-help approaches to technology: An Indepedent Living (IL) model for rehabilitation: International Journal of Technology & Aging Vol 4(2) Fal-Win 1991, 141-152. *Enders, A. (2001). Modeling and Measuring the Framework of Independence: Rehabilitation Education Vol 15(4) 2001, 333-351. *Eustis, N. N., & Fischer, L. R. (1992). Common needs, different solutions? Younger and older homecare clients: Generations: Journal of the American Society on Aging Vol 16(1) Win 1992, 17-22. *Farish, J., & Wen, S.-s. (1994). Effectiveness of an independent living services program for older persons who are blind: Journal of Visual Impairment & Blindness Vol 88(6) Nov-Dec 1994, 525-531. *Fields, S. (1990). The relationship between residential treatment and supported housing in a community system of services: Psychosocial Rehabilitation Journal Vol 13(4) Apr 1990, 105-113. *Fisher, A. T. (1992). Relationship between independent living skills and quality of life outcomes for young Americans with mild disabilities: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Fluharty, G., Sellon, C., & Glassman, N. (1994). Optimizing outcome through cognitive therapy and advocacy: A case study: Brain Injury Vol 8(8) Nov-Dec 1994, 729-734. *Forchheimer, M., & Tate, D. G. (2004). Enhancing community re-integration following spinal cord injury: NeuroRehabilitation Vol 19(2) 2004, 103-113. *Ford, J., Obermeyer, R. L., Healy, J. E., Gentry, B., Rohner, D., & Hillard, J. R. (1997). The Cincinnati Project: Problems and pitfalls. Amsterdam, Netherlands: Harwood Academic Publishers. *Frieden, A. L. (1990). Substance abuse and disability: The role of the Independent Living Center: Journal of Applied Rehabilitation Counseling Vol 21(3), Spec Issue Fal 1990, 33-36. *Garske, G. G. (1996). The relationship of self-esteem to attitudes of personal attendants toward persons with disabilities: Journal of Applied Rehabilitation Counseling Vol 27(1) Spr 1996, 3-6. *Georgiades, S. (2005). A Multi-Outcome Evaluation of an Independent Living Program: Child & Adolescent Social Work Journal Vol 22(5-6) Dec 2005, 417-439. *Georgiades, S. D. (2005). Emancipated young adults' perspectives on independent living programs: Families in Society Vol 86(4) Oct-Dec 2005, 503-510. *Germino Hausken, E. S. (1992). Career development outcomes of individuals with mild disabilities after completing a postsecondary transition-to-work program: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Giesen, J. M., & Cavenaugh, B. S. (2006). Evaluation in the Older Blind Independent Living Program: Advantages of a Structural Equation Modeling Approach: Journal of Visual Impairment & Blindness Vol 100(8) Aug 2006, 482-487. *Glenn, M. B., Goldstein, R., Selleck, E. A., & Rotman, M. (2004). Characteristics of Facility-based Community Integration Programs for People With Brain Injury: Journal of Head Trauma Rehabilitation Vol 19(6) Nov-Dec 2004, 482-493. *Goldfinger, S. M., Schutt, R. K., Tolomiczenko, G. S., Turner, W. M., Ware, N., Penk, W. E., et al. (1997). Housing persons who are homeless and mentally ill: Evolving consumer households. Amsterdam, Netherlands: Harwood Academic Publishers. *Good, G. A., & LaGrow, S. J. (2000). Using peer sampling with older visually impaired adults to set goals for instruction of independent living skills: RE:view Vol 32(3) Fal 2000, 132-140. *Gould, T. S. (1990). Involvement of Queen Alexandra College: A European initiative: Journal of Visual Impairment & Blindness Vol 84(6) Jun 1990, 278-279. *Greasley, P. (1995). Individual planning with adults who have learning difficulties: Key issues--key sources: Disability & Society Vol 10(3) Sep 1995, 353-363. *Gulliksen, J. (1994). The Transitional Living Centre and Supported Employment Project in Romania: Therapeutic Care & Education Vol 3(1) Spr 1994, 63-67. *Gunzelmann, T., Oswald, W. D., Rupprecht, R., & Hagen, B. (1996). Maintaining and supporting independent living in old age (SIMA): III. Sample and selectivity: Zeitschrift fur Gerontopsychologie & -psychiatrie Vol 9(2) Jun 1996, 83-105. *Hackett, J., Johnson, B., Shaw, K. L., & McDonagh, J. E. (2005). Friends United: An Evaluation of an Innovative Residential Self-Management Programme in Adolescent Rheumatology: British Journal of Occupational Therapy Vol 68(12) Dec 2005, 567-573. *Hagen, B., Oswald, W. D., & Rupprecht, R. (1998). Maintaining and supporting independent living in old age (SIMA)--Part XII: Longitudinal analysis of long-term training effects on independent living and coping with everyday problems: Zeitschrift fur Gerontopsychologie & -psychiatrie Vol 11(4) Dec 1998, 240-256. *Hansen, J. C., Berman, S. P., & Babcock, C. W. (1991). The relationship of family and staff expressed emotion to residents' functioning in community residences: Psychosocial Rehabilitation Journal Vol 14(4) Apr 1991, 85-89. *Harley, H. D. (2002). A qualitative study of individuals with serious mental illness who successfully assimilate into the community through a supported housing program. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Heal, L. W., & Rusch, F. R. (1994). Prediction of residential independence of special education high school students: Research in Developmental Disabilities Vol 15(3) May-Jun 1994, 223-243. *Healy, H., & Rigby, P. (1999). Promoting independence for teens and young adults with physical disabilities: Canadian Journal of Occupational Therapy Vol 66(5) Dec 1999, 240-249. *Heikkila, L. (1993). A model for the rehabilitation of the developmental retarded: The small group: Issues in Special Education & Rehabilitation Vol 8(1) 1993, 63-70. *Helgoy, I., Ravneberg, B., & Solvang, P. (2003). Service provision for an independent life: Disability & Society Vol 18(4) Jun 2003, 471-487. *Hewer, J. C. (1994). Preparation for independence? A case study of a program for Ontario youth in transition. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Hoge, J., & Idalski, A. (2001). How Boysville of Michigan specifies and evaluates its Supervised Independent Living Program. Washington, DC: Child Welfare League of America. *Holland, D. (2006). Franklin D. Roosevelt's Shangri-La: Foreshadowing the Independent Living Movement in Warm Springs, Georgia, 1926-1945: Disability & Society Vol 21(5) Aug 2006, 513-535. *Holland, R. (1989). The care of disabled adults: Living at home--is it an option? : Clinical Rehabilitation Vol 3(1) Feb 1989, 55-58. *Holman, A. (2004). In conversation with Jim Mansell: British Journal of Learning Disabilities Vol 32(1) Mar 2004, 3-5. *Holmes, G. R., Wright, H. H., Ott, D. A., & Atkins, D. L. (1996). Group therapy interventions with late adolescents transitioning out of a long-term residential setting: Journal of Child & Adolescent Group Therapy Vol 6(3) Sep 1996, 135-146. *Horowitz, A., Leonard, R., & Reinhardt, J. P. (2000). Measuring psychosocial and functional outcomes of a group model of vision rehabilitation services for older adults: Journal of Visual Impairment & Blindness Vol 94(5) May 2000, 328-337. *Hough, R. L., Harmon, S., Tarke, H., Yamashiro, S., Quinlivan, R., Landau-Cox, P., et al. (1997). Supported independent housing: Implementation issues and solutions in the San Diego Project. Amsterdam, Netherlands: Harwood Academic Publishers. *Howe, J., Horner, R. H., & Newton, J. S. (1998). Comparison of supported living and traditional residential services in the state of Oregon: Mental Retardation Vol 36(1) Feb 1998, 1-11. *Howie the, H. (1990). Independent living with support services: The goal and future for mental health consumers: Psychosocial Rehabilitation Journal Vol 13(4) Apr 1990, 85-89. *Hudson-Allez, G., & Barrett, J. (1996). Attitudes to people with learning disabilities moving into ordinary houses: What the neighbours say: Journal of Applied Research in Intellectual Disabilities Vol 9(1) 1996, 1-16. *Hughes, R. B., Robinson-Whelen, S., Taylor, H. B., Swedlund, N., & Nosek, M. A. (2004). Enhancing Self-Esteem in Women With Physical Disabilities: Rehabilitation Psychology Vol 49(4) Nov 2004, 295-302. *Hunter, R. A. (1993). Evaluation of the preparation for adult living training program for severely emotionally disturbed adolescents in a residential treatment center: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Hurlburt, M. S., Wood, P. A., & Hough, R. L. (1996). Providing independent housing for the homeless mentally ill: A novel approach to evaluating long-term longitudinal housing patterns: Journal of Community Psychology Vol 24(3) Jul 1996, 291-310. *Hutchison, P., & Pedlar, A. (1999). Independent Living Centres: An innovation with mental health implications? : Canadian Journal of Community Mental Health Vol 18(2) Fal 1999, 21-32. *Hutchison, P., Pedlar, A., Lord, J., Dunn, P., McGeown, M., Taylor, A., et al. (1996). The impact of Independent Living Resource Centres in Canada on people with disabilities: Canadian Journal of Rehabilitation Vol 10(2) Win 1996, 99-112. *Iglehart, A. P. (1994). Adolescents in foster care: Predicting readiness for independent living: Children and Youth Services Review Vol 16(3-4) 1994, 159-169. *Iglehart, A. P., & Becerra, R. M. (2002). Hispanic and African American youth: Life after foster care emancipation. Binghamton, NY: Haworth Social Work Practice Press. *Jones, E. D., Herrick, C., & York, R. F. (2004). An intergenerational group benefits both emotionally disturbed youth and older adults: Issues in Mental Health Nursing Vol 25(8) Dec 2004, 753-767. *Jones, R. M. (1993). Teaching independent living skills to severely mentally impaired learner: A comparison of forward chaining and total task methods: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Kessler, H. H. (1965). Rehabilitation: Prospect and retrospect: Rehabilitation Literature 26(6) 1965, 162-168. *Kim, K. M. (2008). The current status and future of centers for independent living in Korea: Disability & Society Vol 23(1) Jan 2008, 67-76. *Klar, M. J. (1990). A comparison of levels of achievement and affiliation needs in independent and hospitalized schizophrenics: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Kreutzer, J. S., Conder, R., Wehman, P., & Morrison, C. (1989). Compensatory strategies for enhancing independent living and vocational outcome following traumatic brain injury: Cognitive Rehabilitation Vol 7(1) Jan-Feb 1989, 30-35. *Lakin, K. C., & Larson, S. A. (2002). The social and policy context of community-centered behavioral supports and crisis response. Washington, DC: American Association on Mental Retardation. *Lange, M., Lange, S., & Tunstall, C. (1991). Needs of students with acquired brain injury in the community college: Cognitive Rehabilitation Vol 9(1) Jan-Feb 1991, 22-24. *Langone, J. (1996). Mild mental retardation. Austin, TX: Pro-Ed. *Larsen, F. K. (2006). Review of Learning to Speak Alzheimer's: The New Approach to Living Positively with Alzheimer's Disease: Dementia: The International Journal of Social Research and Practice Vol 5(2) May 2006, 300-301. *Lemon, K., Hines, A. M., & Merdinger, J. (2005). From foster care to young adulthood: The role of independent living programs in supporting successful transitions: Children and Youth Services Review Vol 27(3) Mar 2005, 251-270. *Lewis, J. S. (1997). Housing and social support needs of elderly persons: A needs assessment in an independent living facility: Evaluation and Program Planning Vol 20(3) Aug 1997, 269-277. *Liberman, R. P. (2007). Dissemination and adoption of social skills training: Social validation of an evidence-based treatment for the mentally disabled: Journal of Mental Health Vol 16(5) Oct 2007, 595-623. *Liberman, R. P., Glynn, S., Blair, K. E., Ross, D., & Marder, S. R. (2002). In Vivo Amplified Skills Training: Promoting generalization of independent living skills for clients with schizophrenia: Psychiatry: Interpersonal and Biological Processes Vol 65(2) Sum 2002, 137-155. *Lindsey, E. W., & Ahmed, F. U. (1999). The North Carolina Independent Living Program: A comparison of outcomes for participants and nonparticipants: Children and Youth Services Review Vol 21(5) May 1999, 389-412. *Lozano, B. (1993). Independent living: Relation among training, skills, and success: American Journal on Mental Retardation Vol 98(2) Sep 1993, 249-262. *MacEachen, E., & Munby, H. (1996). Developmentally disabled adults in community living: The significance of personal control: Qualitative Health Research Vol 6(1) Feb 1996, 71-89. *MacKain, S. J., & Streveler, A. (1990). Social and independent living skills for psychiatric patients in a prison setting: Innovations and challenges: Behavior Modification Vol 14(4) Oct 1990, 490-518. *Mackelprang, R. W., & Salsgiver, R. O. (1996). People with disabilities and social work: Historical and contemporary issues: Social Work Vol 41(1) Jan 1996, 7-14. *Macleod, A. (1999). The Birmingham community support scheme for adults with Asperger syndrome: Autism Vol 3(2) Jun 1999, 177-192. *Matsuyama, M., Shiragaki, J., Yamanaka, K., & Fujita, K. (2001). Conceptualization of difficulties by consumers and workers in personal assistance services: Survey of Independent Living Centers: Japanese Journal of Special Education Vol 39(2) Sep 2001, 53-63. *McAlpine, J. K. (1992). The effectiveness of the community based outreach model on the community adjustment of the chronically mentally ill: Dissertation Abstracts International. *McConkey, R. (2007). Variations in the social inclusion of people with intellectual disabilities in supported living schemes and residential settings: Journal of Intellectual Disability Research Vol 51(3) Mar 2007, 207-217. *McConkey, R., Abbott, S., Walsh, P. N., Linehan, C., & Emerson, E. (2007). "Variations in the social inclusion of people with intellectual disabilities in supported living schemes and residential settings": Erratum: Journal of Intellectual Disability Research Vol 51(4) Apr 2007, 327. *McLackland, B. M., Griffiths, R. D., Pryce, I. G., Gentry, R. M., & Talbot, I. C. (1996). What factors differentiate long-stay psychiatric inpatients who are judged suitable for nurse staffed homes, staffed hostels, homes for the elderly, and more independent accommodation? : Psychiatric Rehabilitation Journal Vol 20(2) Oct 1996, 45-49. *McNair, J., & Rusch, F. R. (1991). Parent involvement in transition programs: Mental Retardation Vol 29(2) Apr 1991, 93-101. *McNelis, S. (2007). Independent living units: Managing and renewing an ageing stock: Australasian Journal on Ageing Vol 26(3) Sep 2007, 109-114. *Mech, E. V. (2001). Where are we going tomorrow: Independent living research. Washington, DC: Child Welfare League of America. *Meisler, N., McKay, C. D., & Benasutti, R. (1999). An ACT program for co-occurring disorders: Psychiatric Services Vol 50(12) Dec 1999, 1640. *Milligan, R. M. (1995). An evaluation of community service delivery for persons with developmental disabilities from the perspective of direct service staff. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Moffat, J., & Tung, J.-Y. (2004). Evaluating the effectiveness of culture brokering training to enhance cultural competence of independent living center staff: Journal of Vocational Rehabilitation Vol 20(1) 2004, 59-69. *Montgomery, P., Donkoh, C., & Underhill, K. (2006). Independent living programs for young people leaving the care system: The state of the evidence: Children and Youth Services Review Vol 28(12) Dec 2006, 1435-1448. *Moore, J. E., Giesen, J. M., Weber, J. M., & Crews, J. E. (2001). Functional outcomes reported by consumers of the Independent Living Program for Older Individuals Who Are Blind: Journal of Visual Impairment & Blindness Vol 95(7) Jul 2001, 403-417. *Moore, J. E., Steinman, B. A., Giesen, J. M., & Frank, J. J. (2006). Functional Outcomes and Consumer Satisfaction in the Independent Living Program for Older Individuals Who Are Blind: Journal of Visual Impairment & Blindness Vol 100(5) May 2006, 285-294. *Morris, J. (1993). Housing, independent living and physically disabled people. Thousand Oaks, CA ; Buckingham, England: Sage Publications, Inc; Open University Press. *Nagy, M. P., & Gates, H. M. (1992). Decongregating residential programs in mental health: The impact on the staff and clients. Baltimore, MD: Johns Hopkins University Press. *Nary, D. E., White, G. W., Budde, J. F., & Vo, H. Y. (2004). Identifying the employment and vocational rehabilitation concerns of people with traditional and emerging disabilities: Journal of Vocational Rehabilitation Vol 20(1) 2004, 71-77. *Nelson, G., Hall, G. B., & Walsh-bowers, R. (1995). An evaluation of supportive apartments for psychiatric consumers/survivors: Canada's Mental Health Vol 43(2) Sum 1995, 9-16. *Newman, S. J., Reschovsky, J. D., Kaneda, K., & Hendrick, A. M. (1994). The effects of independent living on persons with chronic mental illness: An assessment of the Section 8 certificate program: Milbank Quarterly Vol 72(1) 1994, 171-198. *No authorship, i. (1989). Review of Evaluation and Treatment of Adolescents and Children: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 34 (8), Aug, 1989. *No authorship, i. (1992). Review of Pathways to Success: Training for Independent Living: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 37 (1), Jan, 1992. *No authorship, i. (2005). Review of Preparing Youth for Long-Term Success: Proceedings from the Casey Family Program National Independent Living Forum: Adolescence Vol 40(158) Sum 2005, 454. *Nollan, K. A., & Downs, A. C. (2001). Preparing youth for long-term success: Proceedings from the Casey Family Program National Independent Living Forum. Washington, DC: Child Welfare League of America. *Nollan, K. A., Wolf, M., Ansell, D., Burns, J., Barr, L., Copeland, W., et al. (2000). Ready or not: Assessing youths' preparedness for independent living: Child Welfare Journal Vol 79(2) Mar-Apr 2000, 159-176. *Nosek, M. A., Davidson, K., Zhu, Y., & Howland, C. A. (1992). Relationship between compliance with federal standards for independent living centers and diversity and amount of funding: Rehabilitation Counseling Bulletin Vol 35(3) Mar 1992, 190-199. *Nosek, M. A., Zhu, Y., & Howland, C. A. (1992). The evolution of independent living programs: Rehabilitation Counseling Bulletin Vol 35(3) Mar 1992, 174-189. *O'Brien, J. (1994). Down stairs that are never your own: Supporting people with developmental disabilities in their own homes: Mental Retardation Vol 32(1) Feb 1994, 1-6. *O'Brien, J., & O'Brien, C. L. (1991). Sustaining positive changes: The future development of the Residential Support Program. Baltimore, MD: Paul H Brookes Publishing. *O'Day, B., Wilson, J., Killeen, M., & Ficke, R. (2004). Consumer outcomes of Centers for Independent Living program: Journal of Vocational Rehabilitation Vol 20(2) 2004, 83-89. *Oldman, C. (2003). Deceiving, theorizing and self-justification: A critique of independent living: Critical Social Policy Vol 23(1) Feb 2003, 44-62. *O'Leary, J. (2001). The Real Life Fair. Washington, DC: Child Welfare League of America. *Oswald, W. D., Gunzelmann, T., Rupprecht, R., Lang, E., & et al. (1992). Maintaining and supporting independent living in old age (SIMA): I. Concepts, hypotheses, and study samples of an interdisciplinary study: Zeitschrift fur Gerontopsychologie & -psychiatrie Vol 5(4) Dec 1992, 205-221. *Oswald, W. D., Hagen, B., & Rupprecht, R. (1998). Maintaining and supporting independent living in old age (SIMA)--Part X: Longitudinal analysis of long-term training effects on the cognitive status: Zeitschrift fur Gerontopsychologie & -psychiatrie Vol 11(4) Dec 1998, 202-221. *Oswald, W. D., Rupprecht, R., Hagen, B., & Fleischmann, U. M. (1996). Maintaining and supporting independent living in old age (SIMA): IV. Results after one year of intervention: Zeitschrift fur Gerontopsychologie & -psychiatrie Vol 9(2) Jun 1996, 107-144. *Pandiani, J. A., Edgar, E. R., & Pierce, J. E. (1994). A longitudinal study of the impact of changing public policy on community mental health client residential patterns and staff attitudes: Journal of Mental Health Administration Vol 21(1) Win 1994, 71-79. *Parette, H. P., Jr. (1997). Assistive technology devices and services: Education & Training in Mental Retardation & Developmental Disabilities Vol 32(4) Dec 1997, 267-280. *Parkin, E. K., & Nosek, M. A. (2001). Collectivism Versus Independence: Perceptions of Independent Living and Independent Living Services by Hispanic Americans and Asian Americans with Disabilities: Rehabilitation Education Vol 15(4) 2001, 375-394. *Parmelee, P. A., Katz, I. R., & Lawton, M. P. (1992). Incidence of depression in long-term care settings: Journals of Gerontology Vol 47(6) Nov 1992, M189-M196. *Pascall, G., & Hendey, N. (2004). Disability and transition to adulthood: the politics of parenting: Critical Social Policy Vol 24(2) May 2004, 165-186. *Paul-Ward, A., Braveman, B., Kielhofner, G., & Levin, M. (2005). Developing employment services for individuals with HIV/AIDS: Participatory action strategies at work: Journal of Vocational Rehabilitation Vol 22(2) 2005, 85-93. *Perry, J., & Felce, D. (1995). Living under the strategy: Do outcomes for users of Welsh community residential services live up to the all Wales strategy's underlying principles? : British Journal of Learning Disabilities Vol 23(3) Sep 1995, 10-105. *Peter, D. (1991). We began to listen. Baltimore, MD: Paul H Brookes Publishing. *Phillips, D., Booth, T., Berry, S., Jones, D., & et al. (1991). Independent living schemes: Organization, resident characteristics and outcomes: British Journal of Social Work Vol 21(2) Apr 1991, 157-172. *Pilisuk, M. (2001). A job and a home: Social networks and the integration of the mentally disabled in the community: American Journal of Orthopsychiatry Vol 71(1) Jan 2001, 49-60. *Pizzigati, K. (2001). Public policy to help youth leaving foster care achieve independence: Where are we going? How do we get there? Washington, DC: Child Welfare League of America. *Posthill, S. M., & Roffman, A. J. (1991). The impact of a transitional training program for young adults with learning disabilities: Journal of Learning Disabilities Vol 24(10) Dec 1991, 619-629. *Potter, C. G. (1996). After independent living, what next? A primer on independence for people with disabilities, their families, and service providers: Journal of Applied Rehabilitation Counseling Vol 27(2) Sum 1996, 36-39. *Powell, J., & Lovelock, R. (1997). Participants or recipients--Disabled people's involvement in a European programme: British Journal of Social Work Vol 27(4) Aug 1997, 565-583. *Priestley, M. (1998). Discourse and resistance in care assessment: Integrated living and community care: British Journal of Social Work Vol 28(5) Oct 1998, 659-673. *Priestley, M., Rabiee, P., & Harris, J. (2003). Young Disabled People and the 'New Arrangements' for Leaving Care in England and Wales: Children and Youth Services Review Vol 25(11) Nov 2003, 863-890. *Puchta, J. B. (1999). Traumatic brain injury and independent living options and outcomes. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Racino, J. A. (1991). Individualized supportive living arrangements. Baltimore, MD: Paul H Brookes Publishing. *Racino, J. A. (1991). Organizations in community living: Supporting people with disabilities: Journal of Mental Health Administration Vol 18(1) Win 1991, 51-59. *Racino, J. A., & Williams, J. M. (1994). Living in the community: An examination of the philosophical and practical aspects: Journal of Head Trauma Rehabilitation Vol 9(2) Jun 1994, 35-48. *Rapley, M., & Beyer, S. (1996). Daily activity, community participation and quality of life in an ordinary housing network: Journal of Applied Research in Intellectual Disabilities Vol 9(1) 1996, 31-39. *Ravesloot, C. H., Seekins, T., Cahill, T., Lindgren, S., Nary, D. E., & White, G. (2007). Health promotion for people with disabilities: Development and evaluation of the Living Well with a Disability program: Health Education Research Vol 22(4) Aug 2007, 522-531. *Revheim, N., & Medalia, A. (2004). The Independent Living Scales as a measure of functional outcome for schizophrenia: Psychiatric Services Vol 55(9) Sep 2004, 1052-1054. *Richardson, J., Law, M., Wishart, L., & Guyatt, G. (2000). The use of a simulated environment (easy street) to retrain independent living skills in elderly persons: A randomized controlled trial: Journals of Gerontology: Series A: Biological Sciences and Medical Sciences Vol 55A(10) Oct 2000, M578-M584. *Ridgway, P., & Zipple, A. M. (1990). Challenges and strategies for implementing supported housing: Psychosocial Rehabilitation Journal Vol 13(4) Apr 1990, 115-120. *Rogers, P., Menchetti, B., & Lai, S.-C. (2000). Using existing databases to evaluate rehabilitation outcomes of older persons who are visually impaired: Journal of Visual Impairment & Blindness Vol 94(5) May 2000, 338-342. *Rogers, R. B. (2002). Crossing the bridge: From pluralistic to monolithic society, observations and reflections: Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry Vol 35(2) 2002, 193-198. *Rose, K. C., White, J. A., Conroy, J., & Smith, D. M. (1993). Following the course of change: A study of adaptive and maladaptive behaviors in young adults living in the community: Education & Training in Mental Retardation Vol 28(2) Jun 1993, 149-154. *Rossen, E. K., & Knafl, K. A. (2007). Women's well-being after relocation to independent living communities: Western Journal of Nursing Research Vol 29(2) Mar 2007, 183-199. *Rupprecht, R., Gunzelmann, T., Oswald, W. D., Lang, E., & et al. (1993). Maintaining and supporting independent living in old age (SIMA): II. Analysing conditions of independent living in old age and evaluation of training methods: Zeitschrift fur Gerontopsychologie & -psychiatrie Vol 6(4) Dec 1993, 217-227. *Rupprecht, R., Oswald, W. D., & Hagen, B. (1998). Maintaining and supporting independent living in old age (SIMA)--Part IX: Study design, longitudinal description of sample and methods for the longitudinal analysis of long-term training effects: Zeitschrift fur Gerontopsychologie & -psychiatrie Vol 11(4) Dec 1998, 190-201. *Scannapieco, M., Schagrin, J., & Scannapieco, T. (1995). Independent living programs: Do they make a difference? : Child & Adolescent Social Work Journal Vol 12(5) Oct 1995, 381-389. *Schalock, R. L., & Genung, L. T. (1993). Placement from a community-based mental retardation program: A 15-year follow-up: American Journal on Mental Retardation Vol 98(3) Nov 1993, 400-407. *Schiffman, S. S. (1999). Chemosensory impairment and appetite: Commentary on "Impaired sensory functioning in elders: The relation with its potential determinants and nutritional intake." Journals of Gerontology: Series A: Biological Sciences and Medical Sciences Vol 54A(8) Aug 1999, B332-B333. *Schmucker, C. A. (1997). Case managers and independent living instructors: Practical hints and suggestions for adults with FAS. Seattle, WA: University of Washington Press. *Schram, D. D., & Giovengo, M. A. (1991). Evaluation of Threshold: An independent living program for homeless adolescents: Journal of Adolescent Health Vol 12(7) Nov 1991, 567-572. *Schwartz, C. (1995). Assessing levels of personal autonomy among Israeli adults with intellectual disabilities living in group homes and apartment settings: Australia & New Zealand Journal of Developmental Disabilities Vol 20(1) 1995, 41-50. *Schwartz, C. (1995). The personal independence level of adults with mental retardation who live in communal homes (hostels) and in apartments in the community: Issues in Special Education & Rehabilitation Vol 10(1) 1995, 55-64. *Sharples, A., Gibson, S., & Galvin, K. (2002). 'Floating support': Implications for interprofessional working: Journal of Interprofessional Care Vol 16(4) Nov 2002, 311-322. *Silburn, L. (1993). A social model in a medical world: The development of the integrated living team as part of the strategy for younger physically disabled people in North Derbyshire. Thousand Oaks, CA ; Buckingham, England: Sage Publications, Inc; Open University Press. *Simons, K. (1997). Residential care, or housing and support? : British Journal of Learning Disabilities Vol 25(1) 1997, 2-6. *Singh, N. N., Oswald, D. P., Ellis, C. R., & Singh, S. D. (1995). Community-based instruction for independent meal preparation by adults with profound mental retardation: Journal of Behavioral Education Vol 5(1) Mar 1995, 77-91. *Stancliffe, R. J. (2005). Semi-Independent Living and Group Homes in Australia. Baltimore, MD: Paul H Brookes Publishing. *Stancliffe, R. J., Abery, B. H., & Smith, J. (2000). Personal control and the ecology of community living settings: Beyond living-unit size and type: American Journal on Mental Retardation Vol 105(6) Nov 2000, 431-454. *Stancliffe, R. J., & Keane, S. (2000). Outcomes and costs of community living: A matched comparison of group homes and semi-independent living: Journal of Intellectual & Developmental Disability Vol 25(4) Dec 2000, 281-305. *Steckley, R. J. (1990). A report of the Independent Living Centre of Waterloo Region: Canadian Journal of Community Mental Health Vol 9(2) Fal 1990, 19-23. *Stein, L. I. (1992). Innovating against the current. San Francisco, CA: Jossey-Bass. *Steinwachs, K. C., Oswald, W. D., Hagen, B., & Rupprecht, R. (1998). Maintaining and supporting independent living in old age (SIMA)--Part XI: Longitudinal analysis of long-term training effects on the psychopathological status: Zeitschrift fur Gerontopsychologie & -psychiatrie Vol 11(4) Dec 1998, 222-239. *Stevens, A. (2004). Closer to home: a critique of British government policy towards accommodating learning disabled people in their own homes: Critical Social Policy Vol 24(2) May 2004, 233-254. *Stewart, J., Harris, J., & Sapey, B. (1999). Disability and dependency: Origins and futures of "special needs" housing for disabled people: Disability & Society Vol 14(1) Jan 1999, 5-20. *Stoddard, S., & Premo, B. (2004). Expanding employment opportunities: Independent living center employment services and collaboration with vocational rehabilitation: Journal of Vocational Rehabilitation Vol 20(1) 2004, 45-52. *Stone, V. I., Bauer, S. M., Montgomery, M. E., & Usiak, D. J. (2007). Uncovering promising management practices from national Centers for Independent Living: Journal of Vocational Rehabilitation Vol 26(3) 2007, 159-173. *Stumpf, S. H. (1990). Pathways to success: Training for independent living. Washington, DC: American Association on Mental Retardation. *Sundram, C. J. (1994). Quality assurance in an era of consumer empowerment and choice: Mental Retardation Vol 32(5) Oct 1994, 371-374. *Tam, S.-F., Man, D. W.-K., Chan, Y.-P., Sze, P.-C., & Wong, C.-M. (2005). Evaluation of a Computer-Assisted, 2-D Virtual Reality System for Training People With Intellectual Disabilities on How to Shop: Rehabilitation Psychology Vol 50(3) Aug 2005, 285-291. *Tate, D. G., Rasmussen, L., & Maynard, F. (1992). Hospital to community: A collaborative medical rehabilitation and independent living program: Journal of Applied Rehabilitation Counseling Vol 23(1) Spr 1992, 18-21. *Taylor, S. J. (1991). Toward individualized community living. Baltimore, MD: Paul H Brookes Publishing. *Taylor, S. J. (1995). Living in the community: Beyond the continuum. New York, NY: Wiley-Liss. *Tomita, M. R., Moffat, M., Usiak, D. J., & Moffat, J. (2004). Profile of centers for independent living based on the National CIL Management Database: Journal of Vocational Rehabilitation Vol 20(1) 2004, 21-34. *Turner, T. L. (1998). Independent living arrangements: Characteristics identifying success in adolescent wards. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Usiak, D. J., Moffat, J., & Wehmeyer, M. L. (2004). Independent Living Management: Journal of Vocational Rehabilitation Vol 20(1) 2004, 1-3. *Usiak, D. J., Stone, V. I., House, R. B., & Montgomery, M. E. (2004). Stakeholder perceptions of an effective CIL: Journal of Vocational Rehabilitation Vol 20(1) 2004, 35-43. *Usiak, D. J., Tomita, M. R., & Tung, J.-Y. (2004). Can the 704 Annual Performance Report be used for planning? A critical review: Journal of Vocational Rehabilitation Vol 20(1) 2004, 5-20. *Vaccaro, J. V., Liberman, R. P., Wallace, C. J., & Blackwell, G. (1992). Combining social skills training and assertive case management: The social and independent living skills program of the Brentwood Veterans Affairs Medical Center. San Francisco, CA: Jossey-Bass. *van Gennep, A. T. G. (1997). Quality of community living in the Netherlands: British Journal of Developmental Disabilities Vol 43(84, Pt 1) Jan 1997, 1-14. *Vlaskamp, F. J. (1992). From alarm systems to smart houses: Home Health Care Services Quarterly Vol 13(3-4) 1992, 105-122. *Walker, P., & Salon, R. (1991). Integrating philosophy and practice. Baltimore, MD: Paul H Brookes Publishing. *Wang, Y. (2007). Personal assistance at work: The Visual Assistance Service in Taiwan: Disability & Society Vol 22(1) Jan 2007, 79-92. *Ware, N. C., & Goldfinger, S. M. (1997). Poverty and rehabilitation in severe psychiatric disorders: Psychiatric Rehabilitation Journal Vol 21(1) Sum 1997, 3-9. *Webb, S. (2003). Independent living and employment services: Equal paths to community integration: Journal of Vocational Rehabilitation Vol 18(2) 2003, 125-130. *Wehmeyer, M. L., & Gragoudas, S. (2004). Centers for independent living and transition-age youth: Empowerment and self-determination: Journal of Vocational Rehabilitation Vol 20(1) 2004, 53-58. *Weiss, D. M., & Puchta, J. B. (1999). Independent living center services for post-hospital traumatic brain injury patients: Journal of Cognitive Rehabilitation Vol 17(6) Nov-Dec 1999, 6-12. *Wenzel, S. L., Bakhtiar, L., Caskey, N. H., Hayride, E., & et al. (1995). Predictors of homeless veterans' irregular discharge status from a domiciliary care program: Journal of Mental Health Administration Vol 22(3) Sum 1995, 245-260. *Williams, C. W. (2001). The Independent Living Program: Today's challenge. Washington, DC: Child Welfare League of America. *Wilson, K. B. (1995). Assisted living as a model of care delivery. New York, NY: Springer Publishing Co. *Wilson, L., Annese, M., Paddock, G., Rutledge, E., Pecora, P., Van Valkenburg, A., et al. (2001). The Practice Replication Project: A journey of Casey Family Programs. Washington, DC: Child Welfare League of America. *Wong, Y.-L. I., & Solomon, P. L. (2002). Community integration of persons with psychiatric disabilities in supportive independent housing: A conceptual model and methodological considerations: Mental Health Services Research Vol 4(1) Mar 2002, 13-28. *Woodill, G., & Velche, D. (1995). From charity and exclusion to emerging independence: An introduction to the history of disabilities: Journal on Developmental Disabilities Vol 4(1) 1995, 1-11. *Yamaki, C. K., & Yamazaki, Y. (2004). 'Instruments', 'employees', 'companions', 'social assets': Understanding relationships between persons with disabilities and their assistants in Japan: Disability & Society Vol 19(1) Jan 2004, 31-46. *Young, A. J. T. (2003). The evolution of Personal Assistant Services as a Workplace Support: Journal of Vocational Rehabilitation Vol 18(2) 2003, 73-80. *Zimring, C. M. (1981). Disabilities Need not be Handicaps: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 26 (2), Feb, 1981. Category:Rehabilitation